On the Edge
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Ban and Kazuki dance around each other. Shido has a plan. Madoka is throwing a Halloween party. What can happen? Ban x Kazuki


**~On the Edge~**

 **Author:** Aerys Krystie

 **Theme:** AU

 **Plot:** Kazuki loses a bet to Shido, who takes his payment at the Halloween party Madoka is throwing.

 **Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language, slight violence, OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to GetBackers is not mine. This is a non-profit, fan-made story. Please support the original release.

 **A/N:** Just wanting to wish you all a happy Halloween! 3

Also, it is a slow build up, with a lot happening.

oOo

Kazuki stared with wide eyes as Shido was freed from his strings. It was a silly little wager they had going, but he never expected the Beast Master to accomplish it. After all, it wasn't like they actually held up their end of the bargain. But seeing as Madoka wanted to have a Halloween party, Kazuki assumed Shido wanted help with the decorations. Kazuki would have done that without needing to make a bet.

Shido smirked, straightening his vest. "I win," he stated.

"Yes, Shido. I know." Kazuki reattached his bell, keeping his eyes downcast. "What do you want as payment?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kazuki. I already have that planned and ready to go. I just need your measurements."

Kazuki's eyes snapped up. He narrowed them, curious on what Shido had planned for him. He assumed Shido wanted him to wear a dress to the party, which he could do easily. Once they had seen him in that nurse outfit, it wasn't going to be that embarrassing.

He sighed and jumped onto the low branch of the tree Shido was sitting under. He had his back to the trunk, eyes closed. He was enjoying the sound of Shido's animals, the way he spoke to them quietly and the rustling of the leaves. He was brought of his reverie when he heard Ginji's voice. He saw the former Emperor running towards them. A few paces back was Midou Ban.

At the commotion, Madoka came out of the house. She stood beside Shido, smiling happily as she greeted Ban and Ginji. She looked up at the tree. "Hello, Kazuki."

"Hello, Madoka-chan." Kazuki didn't bother to jump down. He was happy up there and closed his eyes again. They opened when he found Ginji sitting on his lap, staring at him with wide eyes. "Hello, Ginji-san."

"Are you okay, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki picked up the small Ginji, waving his arms slightly. "I'm great, Ginji-san. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're hanging out in the tree where monkey boy should be, _itomaki_ ," Ban shot at him. "Did you two trade personalities? Usually Shido is the one ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you, Midou-kun," Kazuki said as he placed Ginji on the branch. "You didn't greet me." He gazed coolly at the Jagan master. "Would you like to greet me?"

Ban narrowed his eyes, but looked away and decided to ignore him instead. Kazuki shrugged, as Ginji decided to climb up the tree. Madoka explained to Ban why she had asked them there, as she wanted extra help with the decorations for the party. Ban shrugged and agreed, despite not being paid for it. Kazuki closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds that surrounded him again. Even Shido and Ban were civil towards each other.

"Hey, Ginji!" Ban called up to him. "Don't get any higher than that! The branches up there won't support your weight!"

"Okay, Ban-chan," Ginji yelled back, still climbing. He stopped shortly, though and took in the view of the city.

"Yo, _itomaki_!"

Kazuki sighed and opened his eyes, looking down at Ban. "Yes, Midou-kun?"

"Keep an eye on him, will ya? You gotta be of some use."

Kazuki shrugged, removed a bell and got to his feet. He steadied himself on the branch and flicked his wrist, setting a system of strings, so if Ginji did fall, it wouldn't be fast. Instead, he would have a slow descent to the ground. He sat down again, glancing at the three on the ground. Shido was staring at him with inquisitive eyes. Kazuki shook his head, letting one leg dangle over the side of the branch. He tilted his head when a small blue bird landed on his knee. He looked down at Shido, sticking his tongue out.

Ginji slowly made his way down, sitting on the branch with Kazuki. "It's so nice here," he said softly, with a content smile on his face.

"Okay, so are we ready to get to work?" Madoka asked, clapping her hands.

Kazuki waited until Ginji jumped down and their backs were to him, before doing the same. He didn't feel like flashing off his torso when the air got under his shirt. He straightened it and looked up; catching Ban's eye for a moment, before he turned away. Kazuki shrugged and ran to catch up.

Once inside, Madoka instructed Ban and Shido to get the decorations from the attic, while she asked Ginji to start cleaning out the bedrooms. Kazuki looked at her, waiting for his assignment when she asked him to join her in the kitchen. Ban made a snide remark about the women doing the cooking. Kazuki ignored him and followed the young musician.

"Shido says he needs your measurements," she said, pulling out a tape measure. "Would you mind taking off your boots?"

Kazuki did as he was asked. He stood there patiently, as Madoka measured his chest, arms, waist, hips and legs. She wrote them down and thanked him. "You might want to eat more, Kazuki," she said, rolling up the tape. "You're quite skinny."

"I always have been, Madoka-chan." He smiled and left the kitchen, leaving his boots behind. He found Ginji in one of the many bedrooms, removing a white sheet from the bed. A dust cloud greeted him and he placed a hand over his mouth and nose, moving towards the window. He was thankful that there was three days before the party. It was going to take that long to clean the rooms.

With the window open, Kazuki breathed. He went back to the door, trying the light switch. He tilted his head when two of the five bulbs came to life. Ginji shook the sheet outside the window, coughing as he breathed in dust. Kazuki turned to leave the room, sneezing several times as he tried to walk down the stairs. He needed paper to write down how many bulbs they needed in total.

He stopped when he remembered that he was on the stairs. He took a deep breath, sniffed and went into the kitchen. He got what he needed from Madoka and lightly marked each doorframe with a number, so he knew which room was which. He told Ginji what he was doing, as he moved from room to room, also making note of who could sleep where. Some of the rooms had two beds, while others had queen beds.

As he was calculating the amount of bulbs needed, he closed his eyes for a moment. He walked into a warm body and stumbled back. Shido smirked at him and shook his head, telling him to be more careful. Kazuki nodded, wondering what the smirk was about. He would've asked, but he was distracted by the look on Ban's face.

Ban blinked, slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose and followed Shido, trying to taunt him into an argument. Kazuki shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about Ban's strange behavior. They needed thirty-eight bulbs, as some of the rooms had no working lights and that was including the bathrooms. The last thing any of them needed was an accident happening there, because there was no light.

He slipped the pad into his back pocket, joining Ginji in the next room. They folded the sheet, placing it in a basket that Ginji got from somewhere. "So what were you doing, Kazu-chan?"

"Calculating how many bulbs are needed before this weekend." Kazuki sighed, looking under the bed. They would need to vacuum the rooms, which would make everything a lot faster in the long run.

"What the hell do you mean I took the lighter box?" Ban demanded as he and Shido walked past the door.

"Don't get into a fight around the decorations," Kazuki called, though he knew they probably weren't listening to him.

By the time Madoka called them down for lunch; he and Ginji had cleared the rooms of their sheets and had a load on. Ban and Shido had brought down all the boxes marked for Halloween, and they were all eternally grateful to see Natsumi walk out of the kitchen. At least, Kazuki would've been if he didn't decide to skip lunch. He really wanted to get to the store and the bulbs before he forgot about them. He knew he wouldn't, but it was an excuse to be away from Ban.

"If you give me five minutes, I can drive you," Ban offered, glancing sidelong at him.

Kazuki glanced at Shido, who shrugged. Kazuki knew exactly what was going through his mind, though. _You're the one that likes him. Take him up on the offer._ Kazuki swallowed. "No, that's okay. Thank you, though, Midou-kun. Shido, could you give me a boost, please?"

"Sure. You're a nice person and people say nice things about you."

Kazuki slapped his hand to forehead. "Don't worry about it." He shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen.

He went up to the first bedroom, standing on tiptoe in an attempt to reach the chandelier. There were times he was grateful he had a lot of base skills, and that ballet was one of said skills. He looked over his shoulder when he felt someone watching him. Ban was resting against the doorframe, staring at him.

"If you're gonna stand there, could you at least give me a hand?" Kazuki narrowed his eyes when Ban raised an eyebrow. "And if you clap, I swear to every god out there, I will remove your fingers one by one."

Ban's other eyebrow went up at the threat, but he pushed off the frame, stood behind him and placed his hands on Kazuki's hips. He was easily raised and he quickly unscrewed one of the bulbs. He was lowered, but Ban's hands remained on his hips.

"Thank you, Midou-kun." Kazuki walked out of the room, glancing over his shoulder. What the hell was wrong with Ban today?

Ban followed him. They left the mansion, going across the yard to Ban's car. Kazuki froze, turned and ran back into the mansion. He pulled on his boots, ignoring the laughter from Shido. He continued to laugh, even when Ginji asked him what was so funny. Kazuki just glared at him and left the mansion, again. Ban was resting against his car, smoking.

Kazuki waited until he was finished. He pulled out the pad and his wallet. As far as he could remember, the bathrooms didn't need any special bulb. He checked his funds. He should have enough to cover the bulbs and even if he didn't, he had his bank card with him. He got into the car when Ban moved, and sat with a leg tucked under the other. While Ban started the car, Kazuki wrote down what he and Ginji needed to do.

He sat back, closing his eyes and tapping the pen to his lips. "Well have to work through the night," he murmured, writing it down. "In order to get the washing done." He figured the bed linen would need to be washed, as well.

Kazuki continued to mutter to himself, making notes in the pad. He was oblivious to the fact that Ban had parked and was studying him; watching the way his long fingers curled around the pen when he was writing. Even Kazuki's writing was delicate and precise. Kazuki blinked when he felt fingers brush against his knee. He figured Ban had done it by mistake, as he pulled up the park brake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kazuki said with a smile.

"No need to be. Do you need help with the shopping?"

Kazuki sat back, gazing at Ban thoughtfully. He thought about the bathrooms. They would need toiletries, just in case some of them got a little crazy with the drinking that was bound to happen. They would also need to wash away their make up. He closed his eyes, groaning. He would also need more laundry soap and fabric softener.

"At least I know why Madoka invited you to help," Ban said as he opened the door. "You gotta have a list to make a list, don't ya?"

"It's called 'being organized,' Midou-kun." Kazuki waited for the street to empty, before he got out and joined Ban on the sidewalk. He followed Ban into the store, tilting his head to the side. He hoped they had what he was looking.

Ban grabbed a cart, grabbing everything that Kazuki pointed out. Kazuki counted the boxes of light bulbs to make sure they had enough, marking it off the list. He found the laundry aisle, picking up more than what was probably needed. He also picked up soap, shampoo, conditioner and air-freshener for all six bathrooms. As he went to cut across the aisle to grab toilet cleaner, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

Kazuki looked at the elderly woman that was walking past them. "I'm sorry," Kazuki said, bowing at her.

"That's okay, young lady." She winked at Ban and carried on.

Ban grinned at her, before releasing Kazuki. "You really do have a one-track mind, don't ya, _itomaki_?"

Kazuki glared at Ban. "Like you can talk," he quipped and picked up the toilet cleaner.

As they continued shopping, Ban did notice the way people looked at Kazuki. A few of the younger females were in awe of 'her' perfect skin. A few of the older ones were nodding knowingly, pointing at him and Kazuki. Ban had to blink. Did they really look that much like a couple that people would remark to their friends about them? That had to be a boring life.

Kazuki pulled his phone out, answering it. He held it between his head and shoulder, not stopping a moment. "Yes, I already have that. And that. Basically I thought of everything, Shido. Does Madoka-chan have a vacuum?" Kazuki waited, flipping the page of the pad. He wrote down the bag size and the brand. "Sure. I don't know. He's being sketchy, I can tell you that much."

Ban raised an eyebrow. He didn't think he was being _that_ strange to be called 'sketchy.' He shrugged and pushed the cart forward, walking off without Kazuki. He probably wanted time alone to speak with Shido, anyway. The worst thing he ever did was get drunk with Shido. How was he meant to know that Shido could hold his liquor better than anyone he had ever met before? Or was it Ginji's fault, for getting them into that ridiculous game of 'Truth or Dare,' or was that Emishi? Either way, Ban wasn't going to drink around them again.

Ban looked at the empty aisle in front of him and smirked. He ran down it, taking his feet off the ground. He sailed along for a moment, before stopping. He turned the cart around and did the same thing again, just as Kazuki turned up. The string master easily lifted his leg, doing a scale pivot as Ban brought the cart to a stop. He stared at Kazuki. He had no idea Kazuki was _that_ supple.

Kazuki lowered his leg, dropping the rubber gloves and cleaning brushes into the cart. He placed his hands on his hips, sighing as he looked at Ban. "Act your age and not your shoe size."

"Is now a good time to mention they're both about the same?" Ban smirked as Kazuki cocked an eyebrow. "How much more do you need to get?"

"Shido asked if I could pick something up for dinner and breakfast." Kazuki lowered his eyes in thought. If he and Ginji were going to work through the night, they would need a lot of energy. Breakfast was the easy part.

"C'mon then."

They walked around the store, while Kazuki picked up the last of the cleaning supplies and thinking of what to get for dinner. For a moment, Kazuki was thinking of just saying they should order take out. He gripped the side of the cart, resting for a moment. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about how hungry he was.

"You shouldn't have skipped lunch, _itomaki_."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kazuki took a deep breath and straightened. He grabbed the ingredients needed for stew, throwing them into the cart. He grabbed different fruits for breakfast, and everyone could lump it if they didn't want fruit salad.

Kazuki checked the watch on his left wrist. They had been out for an hour already. He beckoned Ban over to a check out and started loading the items onto the belt. Kazuki also grabbed a packet of Ban's brand of cigarettes. Ban was just watching the price add up, unsure if Kazuki could afford it all. He paid with his card and they left the store.

They loaded the bags into the back of Miss Ladybug. Kazuki slipped into the passenger seat, while Ban returned the cart. When the Jagan master down, Kazuki held out the smokes. "As thanks for bringing me here."

Ban shrugged and took the smokes. "It was an interesting experience."

The drive back to Madoka's mansion was done in silence, until Ban asked, "Did you take ballet as a child?"

"Yes. Along with other things. My base skills are varied."

"What else?"

Kazuki looked at Ban. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why not?" When Kazuki didn't seem content with that answer, Ban sighed. "It's better than sitting in silence, isn't it?"

"Gymnastics – artistic and rhythmic. Acrobatics and a little diving to get me over my fear of heights."

Ban glanced at Kazuki. "It isn't that varied, _itomaki_. It's the same thing, just with different names."

"Right, because in diving you always hear about divers doing a round-off step out with back somersault step out, into a back handspring with a full twist layout." Kazuki rolled his eyes.

Ban slammed the brakes on. "What the hell did you just say?"

"It's a tumble I used to do," he answered with a slight lift of his shoulders. "You look confused, Midou-kun."

"Okay, you're right. I've never heard of divers doing that. But it is still the same schtick."

"Have you ever watched artistic gymnastics against rhythmic gymnastics? They're two different disciplines. The same for acrobatics and diving. Don't fight me on this, Midou-kun." Kazuki gazed at him indifferently, waiting for him to do the opposite.

"I have seen rhythmic gymnastics. I thought that was only for girls." Ban smirked, placing a cigarette between his lips.

"Yes, it is only for females. However, that didn't stop me from learning their grace and poise, which also comes from ballet," Kazuki explained heatedly, trying to fight off a blush.

Ban looked Kazuki over, trying to imagine him in one of those chiffon outfits. He raised an eyebrow, staring pointedly at Kazuki's long, long legs. If he was a woman, he would have the perfect build for rhythmic gymnastics. He looked up and saw that Kazuki's blush had deepened, as though he knew exactly what Ban was doing.

"Is that what you're gonna wear for Halloween?"

Kazuki sighed in frustration, crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. He blinked when he realized they were back at the mansion. He had been talking to Ban for no reason. He glared at the Jagan master, who was smirking at him. He opened the door, got out and closed the door violently. He heard Ban cry out.

"Hey, gentle with my car, _itomaki_."

Kazuki ignored him, waiting for him to open the trunk. He grabbed most of the bags, storming up to the door. He tried to raise his arms, but realized the bags were too heavy. He closed his eyes, counting to ten slowly. He was not going to lose his temper, especially when Ban opened the door and made the remark of 'ladies first.' Kazuki went through to the kitchen, dropping the bags.

He collapsed into a chair, closing his eyes and exhaling. In the meantime, he was grateful that Ban was starting to act more like himself. He looked up when Ban stood beside him. Ban stared down at him and Kazuki felt tiny, especially when he shrank under the gaze. What was going through Ban's mind, when he looked at him like that?

"You should probably eat, _itomaki_."

Kazuki nodded slowly, not game enough to trust his voice. That look sent a shiver a down his spine, which he was trying to suppress. He wasn't sure if from fear or excitement, but he really didn't want to know. He wasn't scared of Midou Ban and he only had a ridiculous schoolgirl crush on him. It would pass, as it did with Shido, Juubei, Toshiki and Ginji.

"Kazu-chan!" Ginji ran into the kitchen, freezing when he noticed the difference in the air. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm trying to make _itomaki_ eat."

 _You…liar!_ Kazuki glanced at Ginji and smiled. _I'm going to murder your partner in his sleep, Ginji-san. He's acting sketchy as hell and it is really starting to creep me out._ "I did miss lunch, Ginji-san. I should eat something before we continue."

Ginji nodded. "Okay! The first load finished, so I hung them out. I was going to put in the second load, but I don't know how to work the washing machine." He grinned with embarrassment.

"That's okay, Ginji-san. I'll get on it as soon I've eaten." Ginji nodded and left the kitchen. Kazuki glared at Ban. "Trying to get me to eat, huh?"

Ban shrugged. "It was the truth, wasn't it?"

Kazuki shook his head, standing up and glaring into Ban's eyes. "Move."

Ban raised an eyebrow, but stepped to the side. It wasn't often that someone got to see Kazuki upset, and he wasn't going to push the string master until he ended up using those strings. He had been caught in them once and that was enough for him. He liked having his limbs where they belonged; mainly on his body.

Kazuki put away the meat, vegetables and fruit. He grabbed an apple and toed off his boots. When he looked up, Ban was gone and he sighed, releasing the tension. He never thought that someone could have the effect of paralyzing him, just with their eyes. He let that shiver run down his spine and realized it was from excitement.

He bit into the apple, sitting down. He stared at the table, which had been wiped down recently. Kazuki could see the streaks on the lacquer. As much as he didn't want to, he found himself thinking back to Ban's eyes. He tried not to think of how they would look above him, in the bed. He snarled and threw the apple at a wall, where it exploded.

"Oh, you have it bad," Shido stated, walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. "The last time you were this angry was when you met Ginji and tried to fight your attraction to him." He sipped the water.

Kazuki sighed and sat down. "Stop sniffing my scent, Shido. It was cute at first, now it's getting creepy." He stretched his arms across the table, lowering his head. There was too much to do for him to worry about his silly little crush.

"If you keep squashing those emotions down, they'll come back stronger. You need to be a little more mature, Kazuki. If you don't want to feel them, then let them run their course. You'll be fine."

Kazuki raised his head and smiled at Shido. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Shido walked up to Kazuki and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Ever. Don't mention it ever."

Kazuki laughed, which was cut short when he heard Ginji swooning. "I know, Ginji-san. I'm coming."

"I'll bet," Ban said dryly.

Both Kazuki and Shido suddenly looked at him in confusion. Neither could understand the look on his face. He almost looked possessive, angrily possessive and a little jealous. Kazuki and Shido looked at each other, shrugged and went about their duties. Kazuki went into the laundry and got the second load of sheets going.

He went back to the kitchen, cleaning up his apple explosion. As he worked, he heard Madoka playing her violin. Once done with the apple, he grabbed the cleaning supplies he would need for the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms, and left the kitchen and went into the large lounge area. Madoka was standing in the center. Her eyes were closed as she moved the bow over the strings. Kazuki smiled, watching her for a moment. He ran up the stairs.

Ginji was waltzing with a broom in bedroom one. Kazuki watching him for a moment, remembering the tough time he had teaching Ginji how to waltz. Shido had picked it up quicker than Ginji did. Still, it was good to see that he remembered how to do it. Ginji opened his eyes and grinned at Kazuki, dropping the broom and holding out his hand. Kazuki held up the cleaning supplies guiltily.

Ginji pouted, but took half of the bags and placed them on the bed. He gasped as Ginji pulled him into a waltz. He shook his head, knowing that Ginji didn't have much reason to ballroom dance. He readjusted Ginji's hands.

"But Ban-chan says the hand should be here." Ginji lowered his hand to Kazuki's ass.

"'Ban-chan' is also a letch and pervert," Kazuki mumbled, forcefully placing Ginji's hand on his waist. He started to lead, but Ginji remembered that much about the waltz and tried to lead. "Okay, Ginji-san, you lead."

Ginji grinned as he took the lead. He stumbled on a few times, which wouldn't have been if Kazuki had kept his boots on. He winced as Ginji apologized again, carrying on. After the next time, Kazuki stopped and stepped back, shaking his head. He loved Ginji with all of his heart, but he always forgot the basics of just about everything.

"Shido, please." Kazuki held his hand out to the Beast Master. "Ginji, watch our feet. I'm pretty sure that's how I taught you last time."

Shido shook his head. "I'm getting into that position again. I don't think Juubei has forgiven me yet for that."

Kazuki sighed, still holding his hand out. He knew he held it out long enough Shido would cave and finally dance with him. His eyes widened when Ban took his hand, pulling him close and led him in the waltz. He couldn't stop staring at Ban. He felt like he was flying and he didn't have to think about the placement of his feet, or if his delicate toes were going to be trodden on.

The music changed and Ban pulled Kazuki close. Kazuki smirked. The tango was by far his favorite dance. He and Ban were completely unaware of their audience, losing themselves in the dance and the music. They acted out everything they were feeling. Kazuki removed a bell, ready to tie Ban up. He dodged the move, gripped Kazuki's jaw, running a hand up from Kazuki's knee to his waist, placing his mouth impossibly close without actually kissing him.

Ginji's eyes widened as he blushed. "Are they dancing or…"

Shido looked at the former Lightning Emperor, shaking his head. "They're dancing, Ginji. The tango is a very passionate dance. Actually, I can't think of two people more fitting for this dance."

Kazuki stared into Ban's eyes, pushing him back. He moved forward challengingly, placing a hand on his shoulder, which slowly slid down his chest and under the shirt as he moved around the Jagan master. He stopped behind him, purring into his ear as his free hand and leg ran up the outside of Ban's leg. Ban grabbed Kazuki, spinning him around. He grabbed Kazuki's arms, as though to stop him from leaving, pulling him back. The music came to an end as Ban picked up Kazuki, who kicked into the air and was lowered to the floor. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

Ban brought Kazuki up, still staring at him. "I need a smoke," he muttered and walked out of the room.

"After that display, _I_ need a smoke," Shido said with a grin. Kazuki blushed and looked away. "Don't be embarrassed, Kazuki."

"Shido's right, Kazu-chan! You and Ban-chan looked really good together!"

Kazuki's blush deepened and he made a show of going to the bags on the bed. He was still trying to calm down from that dance. He had no idea Ban could move like that. A shiver ran down his spine and he heard Shido laugh. Oh, Kazuki knew his hormones were going insane, but he didn't appreciate his friend laughing at him about it.

"When can I dance like that, Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked, twirling on the spot.

"Not for a long time, Ginji. You need to practice everyday." Shido placed a hand on Ginji's shoulder.

"Aw, that's not good." Ginji deflated and Kazuki looked at him. "I wanna dance like Ban-chan and Kazu-chan did!"

Kazuki smiled. "Master the waltz first and then we'll think about the tango. How does that sound, Ginji-san?"

Ginji mumbled and pouted, clearly wanting to forgo the waltz and jump straight into the tango. Kazuki glanced at Shido, begging him to do something. He couldn't work with Ginji when he was like that. Shido shrugged. He had no idea what to do, except see if Natsumi knew how to waltz and if she could teach Ginji.

Shido picked up Ginji, taking him downstairs. Kazuki smiled, picking up the broom. He swept the floor in room one, moving the dust into a pile behind the door. He did the same with all the rooms, pausing in the last to stand at the open window and enjoy the cool breeze. He looked down and saw Natsumi trying to teach Ginji the waltz. He sat on the window ledge and watched them. Ban, Madoka and Shido were enjoying the show, as well.

"We could have a small dance competition," Madoka exclaimed happily.

"That's not fair!" Ginji whined. "Ban-chan and Kazu-chan will win!"

"Oh. Is that why it went silent up there?" Madoka asked innocently.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're blind, Madoka," Shido muttered. "A girl such as you should not witness that display between two people."

"But when will I get to tango?" Ginji whined.

Kazuki smiled and shook his head. Ginji was so adorable at times, especially when he wasn't getting his way. It was much better than the way he used to be when he wasn't getting his way. As though thinking that, Shido looked up at the window and shook his head. Kazuki cleared his throat and looked at the twin beds in the room. They were stripped, as they had been before the sheet was placed over them to protect the mattress from dust.

He paused before leaving, to press his fingers to lips. He decided not to enter the dance competition, if Madoka was adamant on it. He didn't want to do something to embarrass him or Ban. And he had no idea how Juubei would react to him dancing like that with Ban, either. Hell, being pressed close to Shido had made Juubei even more protective of Kazuki. What would he do if Kazuki was that close to Ban? Kazuki shuddered at the image that came to mind.

Kazuki left the bedroom, going downstairs. He wondered why Shido wouldn't dance with him. Why did he make Ban do it? He shook his head, unable to believe he had confessed to Shido about his crush. Was Shido going to make sure they were together in everything they do, just so Ban would lay off him for a while?

He entered the kitchen and paused. He looked at the bags that were still on the floor, trying to remember what he came down for. He was about to try the old trick of walking out of the room and then walking back in, when he turned and walked into Ginji. Kazuki blinked, trying to figure out what happened. That was the second time he had walked into someone and it was only a matter of time before he walked into one of the girls.

Ginji gripped Kazuki's wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen. They went out into the yard. "Natsumi-chan wants to see you and Ban-chan tango!"

"No!" Kazuki yelled, pulling his arm free. "Once was enough, and I am sure Midou-kun would agree with me."

"A couple more times can't hurt, can it, _itomaki_? We need all the practice we can get." Ban smirked.

Kazuki sighed. _You prick. You're enjoying my torment._ Kazuki looked at Ginji, who was pleading with his big eyes. He sighed again and nodded, allowing Ginji to drag him over to Ban. He whimpered quietly as he stood in front of Ban. He wanted to blame Natsumi, but he could only think of blaming Ban, since he was the one danced with him in front of Shido and Ginji.

He was pulled into the tango again, before Madoka could give them music. The beat was in their hearts as they stared into each other's eyes. They moved around as sensuously as before, the small touches that didn't really need to happen, but that they put in. The look of anguish they felt, knowing they couldn't have the other. Holding their hand in a position too long – Ban's hand on Kazuki's jaw, being so close to him, Kazuki's hand on his chest – wasn't missed by Shido. They way they inhaled each other's scent, reaching the climax before Kazuki was lower to the grass, staring into Ban's eyes. This time his hand was on the Jagan master's face.

Shido looked at Natsumi, who was staring at them. "I think they just had sex," she said quietly. "That is what sex looks like, right?"

Madoka had a light blush on her cheeks. She might not be able to see, but she could hear it. She heard the way their breathing changed when they touched, the soft sighs and gentle gasps. She was almost certain they were having sex.

Ginji was jumping around. "That looked even better than before!" he exclaimed, placing his hands to his chubby cheeks. "You two look so cute together!"

Kazuki pulled away from Ban, dusting off his knees. "Thank you, Ginji-san." He went inside, leaving them to figure out what he was thanking Ginji for.

Ban watched him go, curious on why he was so passionate with him when they were dancing, but ignored him once they stopped. He had seen the desire in those endless chocolate pools. He knew the string master wanted him.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Ban-kun?" Natsumi asked, her eyes shining with awe.

"It's just one of things I know, like playing the violin." Ban shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal. He was actually out of practice when it came to ballroom dancing. He looked at Shido, who was staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Shido answered, stretching his arms above his head. "Just wondering how long it'll take you to screw this up."

The other three didn't know what he was talking about, but Ban glared at him. "And how long do you give me?"

"I reckon you'll mess up by tomorrow night." Shido grinned.

Ban shook his head, shouldering past Shido. He didn't care what that overgrown ape had to say. He wasn't that bad with relationships. Granted, he usually only dealt in one night stands, but just to get back at him for that comment, he would make it work with Kazuki. He just had no idea how, since they rarely saw each other. However, someone that could be that way when dancing wasn't someone Ban was going to give up without a fight.

oOo

Dinner was made and served. Natsumi went home, telling them she would be around tomorrow. Madoka said there was fresh linen in the closet at the top of the stairs for the beds, and Kazuki had smiled with relief. That was one job he could mark off the list. He stood up, saying that he was going to make the beds. Ban decided to join him, smirking at Shido.

The light bulbs can be replaced the day of the party, Kazuki decided as he walked up the stairs. He went into the linen closet, pulling out blankets, sheets, pillow cases and duvets. He had vacuumed the rooms after he went inside, lighting scent candles in all of them. He was silent as he walked with Ban, dropping off the linen in each room, after deciding what went in what room. He wasn't lying when he saw he was organized. He had a plan for each room.

They worked in silence and Kazuki glanced at Ban, as they worked on twin beds. Ban was focused on what he was doing, his mouth set in a determine way. Kazuki smiled, fluffing the pillows, before he left and went across the hall. He flicked the switch, sighing. That was why he had to change the bulbs that day. Some of the rooms had no lights.

Kazuki looked at the bedding that was sitting on the bed. He could make that bed tomorrow. He flipped the switch, frowning when only one bulb worked and it was on its way out. In the dim glow, Kazuki started making the queen sized bed in the room, starting at the bottom. He looked up when the sheet was pulled tight from the top. In the dimness of the light, Ban looked sexier than ever. Kazuki quickly looked down.

Once they were done, they went to the next room, which didn't have any lights, either. They moved to the next, making the twin beds. The last room they could do was another queen bed. Once they were finished, Kazuki sat on the foot of the bed and flopped back, arms stretched above his head. He closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine from the candle and something else that was musky and spicy. He turned his head. Ban was lying beside him.

"Are you okay, Midou-kun?"

"I'm fine."

Kazuki rolled onto his side, resting on an elbow as he looked at Ban. The younger man's eyes were closed and his white shirt rode up a little, revealing the smallest amount of a taut abdomen. When he raised his eyes, Ban was staring at him strangely and Kazuki was paralyzed by the stare. The urge to lean down and kiss Ban was nearly impossible to ignore. He had never been more grateful to see Ginji, who jumped onto the bed, messing up the crisp lines.

Ban blinked, his eyes going back to normal as he yelled at Ginji to get off the bed. Ginji picked up a pillow and smacked Ban in the face with it. Kazuki couldn't help but laugh. His eyes widened as Ban picked up the pillow and swung at him. He ducked, rolling over to Ginji and using him as protection. Ginji was smacked out of the way with the pillow, but came back with a vengeance.

Ginji attached himself to Ban's shirt, while Kazuki grabbed one of the three remaining pillows. He swung at Ban, as he moved backwards fast enough for Kazuki to smack Ginji across the room. Kazuki quickly apologized, while laughing. His attention was forced back onto Ban, as the Jagan master slapped him across the head with the pillow. Kazuki narrowed his eyes playfully and pinned Ban to the bed, his pillow to the teen's throat.

"Surrender!"

Ban smirked, just as playfully and easily changed their positions. He blinked when Kazuki slipped out from under him. He turned around quickly, blocking the attack from the pillow attack from Kazuki, but was completely open to the one from Ginji, who was back in on the action. He cried out as both of them tackled him. Ginji and Kazuki glanced at each other, nodding. They applied more pressure to the arm of Ban's that they help, so he couldn't slip away.

"Surrender!" they demanded, both grinning evilly.

"Never!"

Kazuki's eyes widened as Ban easily lifted his arms, throwing Ginji out of the room. Kazuki looked at Ginji, but his eyes turned back to Ban as he tried to move up the bed and get a better advantage. Unfortunately, the covers were moving more than he was. Ban was now grinning evilly as he pinned Kazuki to the bed.

"Surrender," Ban purred in his ear.

Shido walked up to the door, ready to call out that dessert was ready. He took one glance at their position, turned on his heel and walked away with Ginji. "Dessert is ready, Midou-kun," Kazuki said, trying to get out of the situation. He lost his smile when he saw Ban staring at him in that strange way.

Kazuki swallowed. It wasn't the same as it was before. This one was dangerous – primal. Ban was only pinning him down by his shoulders. Kazuki grabbed a bell, releasing a thread. Ban jumped back in a flurry of feathers, as Kazuki's string cut through the pillow. He shivered as he watched Ban, bell still in his hand. He never thought he would be scared of Midou Ban.

As the feathers settled, he saw that Ban still had that primal gleam in his eyes. Ban blinked and it was gone. Without a word, he walked out of the room as though nothing had happened. Kazuki didn't _know_ what happened, but he knew he was sleeping with Ginji or Shido that night.

oOo

Ban stood at the window of the bedroom he was sharing with Ginji. Under the bright light of the full moon, he saw Shido under the tree. Curled up to his chest was Kazuki. Shido didn't seem bothered by the intimate pose. He had removed his vest and placed it around Kazuki, before closing his eyes. Ban had no idea how much he would give up for Kazuki to hold onto him that desperately.

He could still see the fear in Kazuki's eyes. Ban never meant to scare him like that. He shook his head as a cold breeze swept by, making Kazuki shiver. Shido pulled the string master onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the petite frame. Shido opened his eyes and glared at Ban, who sighed and turned away from the window.

He couldn't even last to Shido's deadline before screwing things up with Kazuki. Ban had no idea what went wrong. He didn't think that a pillow fight with Kazuki would be sexy and evoke deep lust in him. How could anyone know that? He looked at Ginji, blaming him entirely for that damn fight. He had been so close to kissing Kazuki that he could almost taste it. Instead, he sent Kazuki running into the arms of Shido.

Ban sat on the window edge, placing a cigarette between his lips. He grabbed the ashtray, placing it between his legs. He lit the smoke, inhaling deeply as he studied Kazuki's sleeping face. It was angelic. That was made even more apparent by the moonlight. Feeling his gaze, Kazuki's thin eyebrows furrowed and the eyes opened slowly, looking around. He looked up, catching sight of who was staring at him.

They gazed at each other for a few moments, before Shido picked up Kazuki, making the thread master look even more like a damsel in distress. He sat behind the tree, blocking Ban's view of him entirely. He knew that Shido thought he was protecting Kazuki, but if he continued to do that, Ban was going to make sure he knew what pain was.

"Just sleep, Kazuki. You know the Four Kings protect each other."

"Goodnight, Shido." Ban could see the tranquil smile on Kazuki's face as he spoke.

"Sweet dreams, Kazuki."

Ban gritted his teeth. He knew that last line was directed more at him than it was at Kazuki. At least if he said it, Kazuki would know he was telling him the truth. After all, who else but the Jagan master would know more about dreams? He sighed, knowing that he was playing right into Shido's game. It was the only reason Shido hadn't risen to any of his taunts. He didn't want Ginji, Kazuki and Madoka to patch them and the house up.

He half-closed his eyes, tilting his head back. From that angle he could just see Kazuki looking at him, before he snuggled into Shido. Ban inhaled deeply, barely catching the sweet scent that always surrounded Kazuki. It was probably the only reason why Shido let Kazuki get that close to him – his scent wasn't offending. Hell, even Madoka liked Kazuki's scent.

"Sweet dreams, _itomaki_ ," he murmured, knowing he wouldn't be heard.

oOo

Ban woke up, feeling like hell. He looked over and saw Ginji's bed, seeing two people in it. He frowned and sat up. Ginji was on his back, with Kazuki by his side, head on his shoulder. He figured Shido dropped Kazuki off at some point during the night, or Kazuki wandered in. Ban was hoping it was the former; otherwise he was going to be upset that Kazuki didn't accidentally end up in his bed.

Ginji's eyes opened. "Is something wrong, Ban?" he inquired quietly, staring up at his partner. He looked down and saw what Ban was staring at. "I guess it's a force of habit for him."

 _You lucky devil._ Ban smirked and left the room. He didn't bother to pull on his shirt, as he figured he was the first one awake. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He yawned loudly, putting the kettle on and hunting down the coffee. He half expected Ginji to have followed him, but figured he didn't want to leave Kazuki alone.

He went back up to the room with his coffee to collect his smokes, when he froze. Ginji had rolled over and was holding Kazuki protectively. He shook his head, trying to understand why everyone felt the urge to protect him, despite Kazuki being more than capable to protecting himself. He tried not to laugh when he saw Kazuki's nose twitch. His head suddenly came up, his nose still sniffing out the coffee he could smell.

The eyes finally opened and even Ginji's nose started to twitch. The power of coffee was remarkable. Kazuki slipped out of Ginji's arms swiftly and silently. He was sure that if Ginji was asleep he wouldn't have even noticed. Kazuki stretched his arms over his head, leaving the bedroom. Like a good puppy, Kazuki was going to make Ginji a cup of coffee and bring him the newspaper.

Ban grabbed his smokes, while Ginji got a few more minutes of sleep. He followed Kazuki. "You seem tense, _itomaki_ ," he remarked casually.

"Probably because I was bed hop – I mean… It is way too early to deal with this." Kazuki smothered a yawn as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"I left the coffee out," Ban called.

"Thank you."

Ban smirked and opened the front door. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see Juubei, Emishi and Sakura standing there. He stepped to the side, letting them enter. Juubei knew exactly where he was going, and Ban walked out. He inhaled the fresh air deeply, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it and stood there, looking at the bright sky. He got the feeling that there was a storm on the way, but it shouldn't hit until after Halloween.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard Kazuki laughing. Ban yawned again, taking a large mouthful of coffee. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Himiko tearing onto the mansion's estate. In moments, she was dismounting her vehicle and grinning at him. Ban nodded his head at her, as she picked up a clothes bag.

"Himiko-san!" Kazuki greeted happily.

"Good morning, Kazuki-kun. You seem to be in a good mood."

Ban sighed when he felt her eyes on him, and he walked off the front stoop. He tried not to roll his eyes when Shido stood over him. "Gonna warn me, monkey boy?"

"Yes, but not to be frightened of me. If you scare him again, he'll do more than just give you a warning. I'll let last night slide. If you can keep him happy until Halloween, I'll pay you whatever you ask." Shido smirked.

"I doubt that."

"My recovery business is doing very well, Midou. You'd be surprised at what I have in savings." Shido walked inside, only to be greeted the same way as Himiko was.

Ban shook his head. He finished his coffee. The inside of the mansion was getting too crowded for his liking. Kazuki was being a good host, as though the house was his. Since Madoka wasn't awake yet, it was good that someone was doing it. Ban didn't care about any of them – with the exception of Himiko – enough to give them the time of day. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Ginji's excitable tones adding to the mingle of voices.

He sat down, crushing his smoke out on the stone step. He doubted he would be missed and he was enjoying the quiet, especially when the gaggle of people moved into the kitchen. He was still thinking of how Ginji and Shido treat Kazuki. Juubei was worse than them. If word got around that he had scared Kazuki, he would be dodging silk scarves, Lolan whips and flying needles for the entire day.

"Shit," he muttered, shoving another cigarette between his lips. "How am I gonna keep that quiet?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

Ban jumped down the stairs, throwing the mug at the voice that was right next to his ear. Kazuki deftly caught the mug, smiling cheerily at him. "I guess you want a refill then?"

"Yeah, a refill." Ban sighed when Kazuki walked back inside. He shook his head, taking his spot at the top of the stairs. "Worse than a damn ninja."

Ban closed his eyes, feeling the coffee starting to take effect. It felt good to have that energy running through him. With Juubei around, Kazuki would have someone to help with the light bulbs, despite how much Ban wanted to hold him again. He opened his eyes when he felt Kazuki's presence. He crouched down, placing the mug beside Ban's hand. He rested his elbow on his knee, holding his head as he gazed at Ban.

"Breakfast is being made. We're making pancakes and fruit salad."

"And where are we all gonna eat? I don't think there's enough room at the table." Ban sipped the coffee.

"There will be if I sit on your lap." Ban looked at him sharply. "Or Shido's lap, but that may be taken by Madoka-chan." Kazuki shrugged, stood and went inside. "Will you be joining us?"

"When have I ever turned down free food?" Ban smirked, thinking of Kazuki sitting on his lap. He knew it would never happen, but it was still a little fantasy.

He lit the cigarette, smoking it quickly, before flicking away the end and going inside. He entered the kitchen, pausing briefly to look at the chaos. It seemed Emishi and Ginji were fighting over the chocolate chip pancakes, while Himiko and Shido glared at each other over the blueberry ones. Juubei and Sakura were trying to make peace with everyone, while Kazuki cooked and Madoka served.

"Oh, Ban-kun, good morning," Madoka greeted. "Are you hungry?"

"Naturally."

"What's your pleasure?" Kazuki asked, pointing to an array of fruits and the chocolate chips.

Ban stood beside Kazuki. Perhaps he was a little too close, as he felt Juubei glaring at him. "You don't have apple?"

"We do. I have to cut it to order, though. Otherwise, it browns and doesn't look very appealing." Kazuki grabbed a large red apple. "Apple pancakes?"

"Please." Ban noticed that there was only one spare chair, which Madoka would likely take. He rested against the counter, watching as everyone ate.

Kazuki finished the batch in the pan, serving them to Juubei and Sakura. He peeled and cut the apple expertly. _A lot of base skills,_ Ban thought as he watched. He raised an eyebrow as Kazuki wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist, glancing at him. He had a slight flush to his face due to the heat of the pan. Ban looked away.

By the time Kazuki had finished Ban's pancakes, everyone had finished eating. Himiko, Shido, Sakura, Ginji, Emishi and a very reluctant Juubei followed Madoka out of the kitchen. Ban put his mug on the counter, beside Kazuki's leg as he decided to sit on the counter. He ate the blueberries that were in a bowl, glancing at Ban as he peacefully ate his pancakes.

Kazuki looked away as the urge to bring Ban between his legs took over. He crossed his legs, reaching for the grapes. As he stretched behind Ban, he was tempted to speak his name, just to see his reaction. It was another urge that was suppressed. He wasn't going to give in that easily. He grabbed the bowl with the grapes and straightened, noticing that Ban didn't twitch or give an indication that Kazuki was behind him.

"So what are you dressing up as for Halloween, Midou-kun?"

"I'm thinking Zorro." Ban shrugged. "What about you?"

"Shido is taking care of my costume."

Ban spun around, taking Kazuki by surprise. Kazuki had a grape between his teeth as he stared at Ban, curious on what he was doing. Ban placed the plate on the counter, reaching up, gripping the back of Kazuki's head and pulling it down. His tongue snaked out, curling around the grape and taking it into his mouth.

"Whoa, Ban. Isn't that a little intimate for you?" Himiko asked from the doorway. She was smirking like the cat that stole the cream.

"Did you need something, Himiko?" Ban asked, not taking his eyes off Kazuki.

"Yeah, there's some heavy lifting needed. Madoka-chan asked for you."

Ban sighed and left the kitchen. Himiko lingered for a moment, watching as Kazuki ate the grapes. "Is something wrong, Himiko-san?"

"You know he's a murderer, right?"

Kazuki stared directly at her. "You know I am as well, right?"

Himiko blinked for a moment, before she laughed. "Oh, that's a good one, Kazuki-san!" She left the kitchen laughing. Ginji entered the kitchen, grinning. He started gathering the dishes, placing them in the sink. He looked at Kazuki, tilting his head and his grin slowly leaving his adorable face.

"What's wrong, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki blinked, wondering when Ginji entered the kitchen. He looked at his old friend. He smiled, placing the bowl on the counter. "What are you doing in here?" He hopped off the counter gracefully, helping Ginji with the dishes. "What did you break?"

"Nothing major, but they felt I would be of better service to you." Ginji's grin returned as he filled the sink with hot water. Kazuki pulled the sleeves on his shirt. "Who taught you to dance like that?"

Kazuki lowered his eyes as he picked up a dish towel. "My mother. She always believed that those who are taught ballroom dancing have a set of rules instilled in them." He smiled sadly, thinking back to her and his father.

"What rules are those?" Ginji asked, washing the plates and placing them in the dish rack.

"For men, she believed that they would treat all women with respect, learn how to touch them gently and take them on a journey. For women, she believed it gave them a sense of security that they could chose who they wanted to let touch them." Kazuki smiled. "I'm sure I've muddled it, but it made complete sense when she said it."

Ginji looked at his former King. "That does make sense, Kazuki," he said, lowering his eyes to the sink as he washed. "I understand what she meant."

Kazuki smiled, subconsciously moving closer to Ginji. That was what he missed most about his Thunder Emperor. The gentle silences that fell between them as they did something or nothing. He found himself walking down memory lane, thinking of all the times they would watch the setting sun or stare at the full moon. They had done so only a few times, but at the time, it had felt limitless. Now, he could only keep himself company while doing that.

Ginji had Ban to watch the setting sun or the full moon with. Kazuki knew he could go back to Infinity Fortress and watch them with Juubei, Toshiki and Sakura. It didn't seem the same, though. If Ginji wasn't with him, then it wasn't special. Moreover, when he thought about it, Kazuki knew that falling for Ban was a bad idea.

Kazuki felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled. "Ginji-san," he said as he looked into the face of Juubei. He blushed and shook his head, trying to clear it. "Sorry, Juubei. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Could you help me, Juubei? I need to put in light bulbs."

Juubei nodded. "Of course, Kazuki."

Kazuki picked up the bags containing the bulbs and left the kitchen with Juubei a step behind. Kazuki tried not to look disappointed. He would kill to have someone walk by his side, like Shido or Ginji. Hell, even Emishi walked beside him like an equal.

In silence, they worked at replacing the bulbs. Kazuki tried not to think about the fact that Juubei's hands were nothing like Ban's. Juubei held him gently, as though he was scared of bruising him or hurting him. Ban had lifted his without a thought of causing harm. His hands were firm and secure. Kazuki smiled as he remembered.

They entered the last room and Kazuki sighed as he saw the feathers. He would need to clean that up, buy another pillow and remake the bed. Juubei stood in the center of the room, looking around and Kazuki's eyes widened. Juubei was sensing what happened the previous night. If he knew about it, however, he kept quiet and looked up at the light fixture.

With the bulbs changed, Kazuki stood back. He smiled. It was a small accomplishment, but he was glad it was done. He looked over his shoulder when there was a crash from below. He sighed and left the bedroom. He saw Ban and Shido at each other's throats, while the others flailed around uselessly, trying to break it up.

Emishi and Ginji had the girls pulled back, trying to keep them out of harm's way. Kazuki shook his head, going into the kitchen. He heard electricity crackle through the air, which ended with Ban and Shido yelling out in pain and annoyance. He sat at the table, rubbing his temples. Falling for someone like Ban was beyond a bad idea – it was stupidity at its finest.

He needed to go shopping so he could get some pain killers. It was going to be hard pretending to be peaceful with a pounding headache. Sensing his discomfort, Juubei entered the kitchen and placed a hand on his neck. Kazuki closed his eyes, moaning quietly. He smiled as Juubei pulled him back gently, so he was sitting straight.

"You are holding a lot of tension, Kazuki," Juubei murmured, placing his needles across the bare shoulders and along the neck.

"I know. This party has me feeling…overwhelmed."

"Ginji was telling me about the way you and Midou-san danced yesterday."

Kazuki stiffened, hissing as the needles worked against him. He relaxed, trying to even his breathing. "It was nothing, Juubei. We were trying to re-teach Ginji."

"Kazuki, I noticed the change in you months ago. I can't tell you what to do, especially when it comes to matters of the heart, but I can beg you to please be careful around him."

Kazuki heard the muted appeal in his protector's voice. "When am I never careful, Juubei?" He knew Juubei had opened his mouth to list of a series of times when he was injured. "I mean, as I got older, I didn't do much that required you to pick up the pieces. It's only a crush. It will pass."

"It feels different this time, Kazuki. You love him as much as you love the Thunder Emperor."

Kazuki's eyes widened. "So, you're saying that I respect and admire him? I love Ginji-san, but I'm not _in_ love with him," he explained quietly as his shirt was pulled down and more needles inserted along his back.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Kazuki. But please be careful."

"I will, Juubei. I promise."

That seemed to make him happy, as he took the chair beside Kazuki. There was another crash and Kazuki tensed, which only served to hurt him. He shook his head. "Juubei, remove them. Clearly I'm not going to be able to relax today. You can do it tonight, okay?"

Juubei lowered his head, nodding slightly. He recalled his needles and Kazuki fixed his shirt, before leaving the kitchen. He looked at the mess in the large living area and sighed. It was going to take forever to clean that. He saw that this time it was Ban and Ginji fighting, while Shido had disappeared, probably to cool down.

Kazuki stepped forward, something digging into his foot. He winced, but it only added to his growing anger. He removed a bell and strung Ban up from the ceiling. Ginji looked around, trying to find his partner. His eyes finally went to the ceiling, tilting his head.

"How did you get up there, Ban-chan?"

Ban glared at Kazuki, who was casually reattaching the bell. "If you wanted to tie me up so badly, you should have said so, _itomaki_." He smirked.

Kazuki fought off the blush as Emishi laughed. "You're the one who is letting out his sexual frustration in a violent way, Midou- _kun_." He narrowed his eyes at the hanging Jagan master. "We're supposed to be cleaning this place and getting it ready for Madoka-chan's party. You've done nothing but destroy something since waking up."

Himiko walked in front outside. "Well, Shido has calmed down a little." She broke off and looked up. "Just hanging around, huh, Ban?"

"Thanks, Himiko," Ban muttered, struggling against the threads. "Let me down, _itomaki_."

Kazuki ignored him. "Himiko-san, could you give me a lift into the city?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you gonna let him down?"

"When I remember to."

" _Itomaki_!" Ban yelled as Kazuki walked into the kitchen.

Emishi looked up at Ban, grinning. "I wonder if he's ticklish."

"Don't even think about it!" Ban warned, struggling more against the strings. He was going to make Kazuki pay for this.

In minutes, Kazuki walked out of the kitchen and left with Himiko. He still continued to ignore Ban's yells for his release. He was still yelling when Kazuki returned an hour later. He was still ignored as Kazuki and Himiko took the shopping through to the kitchen. The mess was cleaned up. Sakura and Madoka were talking softly as they polished silverware. Ginji was nowhere to be found and Juubei was sitting beside his sister.

"Thank you, Himiko-san," Kazuki said as he went back into the living area. He looked up at Ban. He smiled sweetly, which angered the Jagan master even more. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

Ban's hand moved, ready to release his snake bite the moment he was free. His eyes widened when Shido walked in, holding a package. He froze and looked up, and Ban knew exactly what was coming. It took a few moments, but Shido started laughing uncontrollably. Kazuki stepped back as Ban decided to try and force his way through the strings. He looked up at the cracking plaster and removed a bell, cutting the thread that released Ban.

Ban dropped to the floor, landing gracefully. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Without a glare or a snide remark, he walked towards the back of the room. He opened the doors leading out to the terrace and disappeared. Kazuki and Shido glanced at each other. That was not what they were expecting.

With a shrug, Kazuki looked at the package in Shido's hands. "What's that?" he asked.

"Your costume," Shido answered with a sly grin.

Kazuki felt his heart sink. He gave a shaky smile and went back into the kitchen, picking up the pillow and the bed linen he purchased. He went upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the pillow and used the bag to collect all the feathers. He opened the window, enjoying the cool breeze and closed his eyes. He could understand why Madoka chose to live there. The city was muffled thanks to the trees and the air was clean and fresh.

He knelt down, resting his elbows on the window with his chin in his hands. He grinned stupidly as he watched Emishi and Ginji talked to and played with Shido's animals. He looked towards the trees, seeing Ban standing there. He lowered his eyes for a moment. When he looked back, Ban was gone and Kazuki sighed. He knew he had to finish the room, since there were so many of them staying the night. He didn't want anyone being uncomfortable.

As he stood, Kazuki heard hammering and figured Shido was fixing the shingles. For a moment, he could believe they were back in Infinity Fortress and nothing had changed. That was the case, until he looked down and saw how happy Ginji was. He knew this was a special moment, not to be clouded with shadows of the past.

Kazuki closed his eyes as the breeze swept in through the window. He ignored the single tear that fell from his closed eyes and smiled. He opened his eyes, turning back to the bed. He quickly wiped away the tear when Juubei entered the room.

"What's wrong, Kazuki? I felt your sorrow."

Kazuki shook his head. "I was just remembering the past, Juubei. It's nothing to worry about." He opened the other windows in the room, moving out into the hall and doing the same with all the bedrooms.

"Toshiki said he would be around soon, with clean clothes for you."

Kazuki nodded. He had forgotten to stock the bathrooms. He jogged down stairs, grabbing the last of the bags. "Are you okay, Kazuki-kun?" Sakura asked, watching him.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." Though, he was getting really tired of that question. "There's just a lot to do today and tomorrow. Madoka-chan, have you hired the catering service?"

"Yes, Kazuki-kun," she answered softly. "They were hired a while ago. Do you think there will be enough room for everyone, though?"

Kazuki smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise, you will have the party you want."

"Thank you, Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki nodded and left the kitchen, just as Sakura stood to start lunch. "Juubei, can you get Emishi and Ginji? I need them to move a table from the parlor." Juubei nodded and disappeared outside.

Kazuki quickly stocked the bathrooms, wondering if he should clean the toilets now or wait until tomorrow. He sighed. Now was better than tomorrow. He went downstairs, to get the rubber gloves when he saw Toshiki talking to Juubei, a bag in his hands. _Oh thank the gods! Clean clothes!_ He greeted Toshiki briefly, taking the bag. It seemed he had business with Juubei, so Kazuki left them alone.

He walked up the stairs. With the sun over the house, it darkened the hallway and the rooms. It was eerie, which Kazuki decided was great for Halloween. He heard someone behind him and spun around. He wasn't jumpy, not at all. He was merely curious about who was behind him. He felt someone breathe on his neck and spun around again, removing a bell. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. It was someone pulling a prank. He was going to kill Emishi.

Kazuki frowned when the door to the attic opened. He relaxed when he heard someone walking around up there, and figured they didn't close the door properly. He went into the last bedroom, as it was one of three with an en suite. He went through to the bathroom, turning on the light. He screamed, a little too girly for his liking, when he saw Ban standing directly behind in the mirror. He spun around, jumping back until the small of his back hit the basin. He clutched his chest, staring at the Jagan master as though he was insane.

"You really do scream like a girl."

"How the hell did you hide yourself like that?" Kazuki demanded, still waiting for his heart to calm down.

"Ever hear of misdirection?" Ban smirked, resting against the doorframe. "You were jumpy in the hallway, as well. Really like a woman in a horror movie."

Kazuki glared. He figured that was Ban's way of getting back at him for tying him to the ceiling. "And you were just like a man in a horror movie – big, dim-witted and good for nothing except being decapitated!"

The cockiness slipped slightly from Ban's smirk. "That tongue of yours will get you into trouble, _itomaki_ ," he warned. He closed the door and left.

Alone, Kazuki slumped to the floor, pressing a hand to his mouth. Just how deadly was Midou Ban? He could have murdered Kazuki at any point, especially with that misdirection he had going. Yet, that just made him all the more intriguing. There was something exciting about a man that would murder him in an instant. _What the hell is wrong with you, Kazuki?_ He shook his head, slowly picking himself up.

He showered quickly, dried and dressed in the small bathroom. He pulled out the brush that Toshiki packed and smiled. He brushed his hair and wrapped it up, feeling like a new person. He left the bathroom, placing his bag on the bed. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting or standing, eating lunch.

Kazuki glanced at Ban, who was arguing with Ginji and quickly looked away. He helped himself to the fruit salad that Sakura had prepared and rested against the counter, eyes lowered in thought. He needed to clean the toilets, mop the floors and then start on the decorations, once he knew what they had. He had most of today left and all of tomorrow, and some of the actual day to get everything to Madoka's standards.

He sighed, dropping the bowl to the counter. He grabbed the rubber gloves and left the kitchen. He didn't feel too good and eating was making it worse. He went upstairs, getting to work on what needed to be done. Once he was done with the toilets, the kitchen had emptied with the exception of Himiko, Madoka and Sakura. They were doing the dishes.

He grabbed the mop and bucket, heading back upstairs. He apologized absently as he knocked shoulders with someone. He didn't care who it was and they were happy with his apology as they didn't stop him. Using the shower, Kazuki filled the bucket with hot water, adding the disinfectant to it. He inhaled the eucalyptus scent and smiled.

"You're the only person I know who can look so happy cleaning, Kazu-chan."

Kazuki looked up. Ginji was standing in the doorway. "Being mad about cleaning doesn't make it go by quicker."

"You've been working all day, Kazu-chan. Have a rest and eat something. If you don't, I'll tell Juubei." Ginji grinned, taking the mop from Kazuki's hand and ushering him out of the bathroom.

Kazuki laughed and went downstairs. He didn't go to the kitchen, but instead went into the dining room to see that Emishi and Ginji had brought through the right table. He extended the ends, standing back and holding his chin. He wondered if there would be enough chairs for all of the guests, but decided that since Madoka invited all of them, there would be.

He wanted rose petals scattered across the table, just to add a little something. He remembered the old horror movies. They always had roses in them. He smiled and left the dining room, going out to the terrace. He looked at the rose garden, biting his lower lip. He didn't want to de-head all of Madoka's beautiful roses, which were already getting ready for the winter. He would need to talk to a florist, which was something else he added to his ever growing list of things to do.

He went into the main area of the party, looking at the sofas and armchairs. He nodded and started opening the boxes, pulling out the decorations. He laid them out and stood back, looking up at the walls and the ceiling. Madoka had a lot of decorations, but Kazuki decided he could spread them through the entire house, keeping the bulk in that room.

Kazuki looked at the amount of fake cobweb that Madoka had and looked at the railings on the stairs. He pulled off chunks, setting them aside. He looked at the skulls that lit up, glancing at the mantle of the fireplace. He did the same thing with everything, trying to find multiple places to put them. He didn't want the room look crowded. Everything had to flow smoothly.

He worked through, ignoring the dinner call, making mental notes of everything. He checked the batteries on some of the decorations, not wanting to make a third trip to the store. He sighed when he discovered he would have to. He was happy that Himiko had arrived, so he could use her instead of asking Ban. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. There was still so much to do, but at least he had several hands he could utilize.

Kazuki stood, dusting off his legs and ass. He rubbed his neck, looking around the room. It was going to be a hard day tomorrow. But the rooms were clean and fit for people to sleep in. The bathrooms were cleaned and stocked, and he would have to thank Ginji profusely for his help. He looked up at the lights, trying to figure out what was wrong. He looked out the terrace doors and saw that night had fallen, making him glance at his watch. That would explain why he was tired.

It was nearly midnight. He had no idea if anyone tried to get his attention or not, but Juubei and Sakura knew what he was like when thinking. He ignored everything, focusing on the problem at hand. It was something that could be a deadly mistake, but he never let his guard down completely unless he felt safe in his environment. Nothing bad was going to happen to him while he was in Madoka's mansion, with the exception of being scared half to death.

He went into the kitchen, wanting something to eat or drink. He didn't care which it was. He turned on the light, his eyes widening when he saw Ginji sitting at the table. He looked up groggily, grinning. "I waited up for you, Kazu-chan," he said, pointing to a plate that was wrapped up. "We saved that for you, since we couldn't get your attention."

"What are you doing up, Ginji-san? Go to bed." Kazuki tenderly pulled Ginji to his feet, leading him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom he was sharing with Ban. He removed Ginji's shoes and vest, laying him on the bed. "Now get some sleep, Ginji-san," he whispered, despite knowing that Ban woke the moment he entered the room.

The bed behind him creaked as Ban sat up. Kazuki wasn't moving until he knew Ginji was asleep. "I'll watch him, _itomaki_. You should probably have something to eat."

Kazuki shook his head. "It's okay, Midou-kun."

"He won't be happy if you waste away while he sleeps, _itomaki_. Relax for a freaking moment and let me watch him."

Kazuki kept his anger under control. He stood up and faced Ban. "I need to speak with you in private, please." Without waiting for an answer, he shoved Ban towards the door and closed it gently. " _You_ should have made sure he went to bed!"

"He said he was going to wait up for you. What else could I do?" Ban asked as he walked down the stairs.

Kazuki followed. "You could've done what you're good at and dragged him there," he snapped quietly, wincing as his stomach growled. He rested heavily on the railing, breathing deeply and waiting for the hunger pains to disappear. He heard the springs of a bed and knew Juubei was waking up. He quickly masked his feelings. He looked up.

Ban stared at him with a strange emotion in his eyes. It was something Kazuki wasn't used to. Ban actually looked concerned about him. He straightened and walked down the stairs with as much dignity as possible. He glared as he passed Ban.

"You think I'm only good at dragging people around?"

"That and being a complete jerk."

"I'm not a _complete_ jerk, _itomaki_. Some parts are missing."

Kazuki looked at Ban, who was walking beside him towards the kitchen. The Jagan master had a cigarette between his lips, eyes closed. Kazuki paused, staring at him. He didn't realize just how wonderful it felt to have someone beside him. Even when walking with Ginji, he was a step behind the Thunder Emperor and always alert to any dangers.

He had no idea why Ban, of all people, affected him like that. He hated it, while he loved it. There was something strange about being at someone's mercy, knowing they could push him over the edge or jump with him. He knew Ban would rather push him over the edge, though and watch him fall to his slow, agonizing death.

Kazuki stepped back, turned and walked out of the terrace doors. He found Shido against a tree and knew he would be happy there for the night. He lied down, resting his head in Shido's lap as he closed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, but he needed some comfort. Shido always knew how to make him feel better without saying anything. The moment he felt the head in his lap, Shido started stroking Kazuki's hair, gently and soothingly.

"I told you. You have it bad, Kazuki."

"Shut up." He quickly fell asleep to Shido's soft touches; going into a nightmare where he lost everyone he cared about.

oOo

Ginji woke part way through the night when the door opened. Shido entered with Kazuki in his arms. Ginji nodded, making room for the petite man. He listened carefully to Shido's words as he said that Kazuki has been having nightmares all night. He thanked Shido, pulling Kazuki close to him and feeling the tension leaving Kazuki's body almost instantly.

He had no idea what was troubling his beautiful ex-King. He looked down at Kazuki's sleeping face and smiled. It always set him at ease. He inhaled the sweet fragrance surrounded Kazuki, remembering back to when that scent was always around him. That was one of the things he missed when he left Infinity Fortress. He didn't have the serene aura of Kazuki around him. He grinned and closed his eyes. At least for a little while, he would have that feeling back.

"You're safe now, Kazuki," he whispered, seeing Kazuki's lips curve slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Thank you, Ginji-san."

oOo

Ban woke, not surprised that Kazuki was in Ginji's arms again. He had entered after Shido took Kazuki into the room. He watched them sleep for a while; the way that Ginji held onto Kazuki as though he was a saving grace, while Kazuki didn't actually seem to hug Ginji. It was strange to see them so close, yet Kazuki distancing himself from his former Emperor.

Now, Ginji was on his back, arms still around Kazuki. Ban shook his head, wondering what he had to do in order to get that kind of trust from the string master. Silently, Ban got out of bed and stood over them. Neither woke at his presence, but he noticed Kazuki's lips moving with unintelligible mumbling. Ban crouched down, looking at that angelic face.

He reached out, tenderly touching the bang that fell across his face. He pushed it back, softly brushing the back of his fingers across the cheek. "Ban," Kazuki murmured and Ban froze, fearing that he had been caught.

Ban became aware that someone was watching him. He looked up at Ginji, whose eyes were open and was grinning. "Shido was right. You do like him."

Ban rolled his shoulders and stood, picking up his glasses and sliding them into place. "I don't like him, Ginji," he stated and walked out of the room.

He went into the kitchen, surprised that Himiko and Sakura were in there. They were making coffee and tea, as well as breakfast. They greeted him and Ban grunted his reply, taking a cup of coffee and disappearing outside. He could hear the other zombies rousing and making their way downstairs sluggishly.

Ban sighed as he sat down on the top step, pulling out a cigarette. He had no idea the party was going to be such a pain. If he had known, he would've declined Madoka's invitation. He figured it would be a good time to watch Kazuki without him being aware. He couldn't lie to himself. Kazuki was a very attractive man. He had Ginji that would do anything for him and he even managed to tame the Beast Master. It seemed that Ban was also caught in that web he spun.

He was tired of feeling as though he was standing on the edge when it came to Kazuki. He had seen the way the string master looked at him, but kept denying his feelings. Ban couldn't understand it. It was clear that Ginji didn't care if they were together. Hell, Ginji would be happy that they were getting along. He sighed again, closing his eyes.

Christ, he told Ginji that he didn't like Kazuki, which he didn't. He didn't love the string master, as that would be cliché as fuck. He knew there was lust in there, as that was a given. Anyone that met Kazuki lusted after him, whether they knew he was male or not. Ban was in the same boat as them. He just wanted to hear his _itomaki_ moan with pleasure before screaming his name.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He knew he had to be careful when it came to Kazuki. If the string master felt pressured, he would attack and then run away and Ban would never see him again. If felt scared, the same would happen. If it felt false to him, rinse and repeat. Ban was certain he had shown his feelings during their dances. How much clearer did he have to be?

He lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply. He thought back to when he saw Kazuki kneeling in front of the window yesterday, watching Emishi and Ginji. Kazuki looked like their guardian angel. He sighed and finished his coffee. Kazuki claimed that he was incomprehensible, but Kazuki was the one that was incomprehensible. How could something so gentle and beautiful be a killer? _Just like nightshade_ , Ban concluded.

Ban stood up suddenly, very aware of the presence standing across from him. He saw Kazuki leaning against the pillar, hands behind his back, leg bent slightly as he looked out at the trees. He raised an eyebrow when Kazuki didn't say or give an indication that he was out there to see him. Slowly, as though in a dream, Kazuki turned his head towards him, smiling gently.

"Breakfast is ready, Midou-kun."

Ban flicked away the end of his cigarette, picked up his mug and went inside. He paused to see if Kazuki would follow. When he didn't, Ban went into the kitchen and helped himself to the breakfast that was laid out. He ate his fill and sat back, grinning. His coffee was refilled and he glanced at Juubei, who was staring in his direction.

Kazuki entered the kitchen. "I need everyone today," he said.

Ginji jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. The others followed slowly, with the exception of Madoka and Sakura. They began clearing the table. Once in the living area, Kazuki pointed to the decorations, which had notes attached to them.

Kazuki was looking up at the high, domed ceiling. He grinned at Shido. Everyone got to work, following the directions carefully that Kazuki had written out on the notes. Ban watched as Shido placed Kazuki on his shoulders. The string master was holding a crepe pom-pom, which he was attaching to the ceiling. At one point, he stood on Shido's shoulders without a hint of anxiety, as if it was something they did on a regular basis.

Once he was finished hanging up the pom-poms, Kazuki stepped off Shido's shoulders, caught easily by the Beast Master. Once again, Ban wondered if he would ever have Kazuki's trust like that. How long did he have to know Kazuki in order to have him know he would be caught? He knew the Volts were together for years. Was that how long it took?

Ignoring the questions, Ban went back to spreading fake cobwebs everywhere. Ginji had placed the skulls on the mantle and at the top of the stairs. Emishi was placing fake rats and spiders around on the walls. The balloons would be filled and secured on the day, which would probably be a good thing. Kazuki likely didn't want them wasting the helium so they could make ridiculous voices.

The doorbell rang and Kazuki's eyes lit up as he ran to answer it. He thanked the delivery man, opening the door and everyone watched as a large machine was brought in. Kazuki pointed to the corner beside the terrace doors. Kazuki paid and the men left. His smile was contagious.

"Shido, Midou-kun?" he suddenly asked, turning to them. "Were there any fairy lights in the attic that you saw?"

"Yeah, I think there was a box of them somewhere up there. Did you want me to get them?" Shido inquired, already heading towards the stairs.

"Thank you, Shido."

Shido waved his hand, disappearing upstairs. Kazuki stood back, watching as it slowly came together. He smiled. With the fog machine going, it would look even better. Ban quickly looked away when Kazuki's gaze moved over to him. His smile disappeared when three of the pom-poms fell from the ceiling. He glared at them, as though it was their fault.

Ban watched as he called over Ginji. He wondered how light Kazuki was, as neither Ginji nor Shido gave any indication that he was standing on their shoulders. With Ginji being shorter than Shido, Kazuki stood on tiptoes, but Ginji held his ankles as he reattached the pom-poms. Ban stared at those long, long legs and shook his head.

Kazuki stepped off his shoulders and was caught. Ban left the room, going out to the terrace. He leaned on the stone barrier. He smirked when he remembered that he had one thing with Kazuki that no one else had – the tango. He placed a cigarette between his lips. He wondered what costume Shido had in mind for Kazuki and how much skin it would show off.

He sighed when Juubei and Emishi came outside. They had decorations in their hands and Ban raised an eyebrow. It seemed Kazuki wanted to incorporate all of the house. He had to ask if anyone but him and Paul would see the outside, considering they would be there smoking. He shrugged and decided it was Kazuki's decision. At least he would have something to look at.

oOo

Kazuki exhaled as he stepped out of the bathroom, the towel around his chest. The rest of day had been busy with him making sure all the decorations were up right. He made slight adjustments, but thanked everyone for their help. He had eaten dinner and came upstairs to shower. He looked at the door to the bedroom and raised an eyebrow. He could've sworn he closed that when he entered.

He figured no one would be stupid enough to try and sneak up on him; he went to do the door and closed it. For a moment, he wished that Ban had snuck into his room to scare him. He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead against the wood. He could almost feel Ban's calloused hands on his bare shoulders, sliding down his arms to his hands. He moaned quietly, refusing to open his eyes for fear that this dream would end.

His imagination took over as he felt the soft but firm lips kissing his shoulder. He had no idea he could feel something so vividly. He head fell forward as the lips moved up his neck. The clip holding his up connected with the door. He whispered Ban's name and the feeling disappeared. He stood there, though. He was going to remember it for as long as possible.

Eventually, he sighed and opened his eyes. "Way to go, Kazuki," he muttered, still staring at the door. "You're an idiot."

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself like that, _itomaki_."

Kazuki continued to stare at the door. He half wished it was a dream, and was half fearful that it was a reality. "Midou-kun?" he whispered, lowering his eyes. He felt the presence behind him, but still wasn't game enough to turn around.

"Who else would it be, _itomaki_?" Ban murmured in his ear.

Kazuki shivered. It had to be a dream. A very vivid and lucid dream, but a dream nonetheless. He wondered why his mind would torture him in that way. He asked if Ban had used the Jagan on him, but he could think of no reason for him to do so. He could feel the heat from Ban's body. He wanted to slump to the ground, but strong arms around his waist and shoulders kept him upright.

He felt Ban's rough hand gently sliding along his jaw. He was being tender, just like everyone else that he met. Suddenly, it was as if the illusion had collapsed. Kazuki pulled free of Ban's arms and turned to face him, glaring at the man that didn't live up to his expectation. Ban looked taken aback by the sudden change in mood, but Kazuki didn't care. It was the only way to stop from crying.

"Get out." Kazuki opened the door, continuing to glare. The Jagan master made no move to leave. "You either leave of your own free will, or I'll force you out, with certain body parts missing."

Ban raised his hands and walked towards the door, especially before Juubei showed up. " _Itomaki_ ," he started once he was out of the room. He blinked when the door was slammed in his face. "Figure out your feelings already."

Kazuki inhaled deeply, trying to think of puppies and kittens and all things that made him smile. He rubbed his arms, trying to remove the feeling of Ban's hands on them. He dressed for bed quickly. He looked at the open window, figuring that was how Ban got in. Keeping his hair up in the clip for now, Kazuki cracked the door open, making sure the hallway was clear before he stepped out.

He passed everyone's room, pausing outside Ginji's when his name was called. He looked inside, seeing Ginji in bed. "What is it, Ginji-san?"

"You look beautiful, Kazu-chan."

"Thank you, Ginji-san. Sweet dreams." He turned off the light and closed the door, skipping downstairs. For some reason, whenever Ginji said that, it made him feel proud of his looks.

He paused when he heard movement in the kitchen. He relaxed when he heard Shido and Emishi talking. He entered and they greeted him. Emishi made a remark about his looks, but Kazuki stuck his tongue out. He made himself a hot chocolate. Shido looked him over and Kazuki cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something.

"Emishi's right, Kazuki. You're practically glowing. What happened?"

Kazuki shrugged, still smiling and took his hot chocolate out to the terrace. He sat on the railing, looking up at the stars, which were slightly brighter there than they were in the city. He made out the constellations, tracing them with a finger. He wished he could see the Southern Cross. He had seen pictures of it in books, and figured it would be beautiful to see in person. He had no plans on traveling to see it, though. With the hot chocolate finished, he placed the empty cup on the stone barrier.

He jumped onto the roof and raised head to look up. The moon looked larger than usual. He closed his eyes as a breeze swept past him. He raised his arms, pretending for just a moment that the wind could sweep him up. He inhaled deeply, spinning around and enjoying the freedom of being childish without anyone seeing it. That thought came to a crashing halt when he smelt cigarette smoke.

Frozen mid-spin, Kazuki slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the handsome face of Midou Ban, who was standing behind him. "When the hell are you doing up here?" Ban demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Kazuki lowered his arms, blushing like crazy and trying to think of a decent reason. He never thought that Ban would be on the roof. He stepped back, feeling like a complete fool for being caught dancing around on a roof.

"I… Um…" Kazuki stepped back again, lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"That was obvious, _itomaki_. I get the feeling you don't like people seeing you dance around like a child."

Kazuki closed his eyes, his blush darkening. The graceful, poise, beautiful and delicate Fuuchouin Kazuki was caught dancing around like moron. For the first time in years, he let go of his titles and wanted to be immature, and what did he get? He was caught and would likely be ridiculed for the rest of his life.

"Well, what are you doing up here?" Kazuki demanded, raising his head slightly.

"Enjoying the show," Ban answered, flicking away the end of his cigarette. "You should act like that more often, _itomaki_. You actually looked like you were having fun."

"I always have fun, Midou-kun."

"No, you don't. You're actually scared of letting people down, so you get uptight and try to do everything, which takes out the fun." Ban stepped closer. "Or you run from it. Actually, I think you prefer to run from fun."

Kazuki straightened his shoulders, glaring at Ban. "What the hell would you know about me?"

"Enough to know that you're scared of getting close to anyone. You distance yourself from everyone you know, because you're scared. To me, that sounds like you're running away." Ban smirked. "That's probably why you're running away from your feelings towards me."

Kazuki removed a bell, narrowing his eyes. "Apologize and I won't leave you suspended from the gutters for a week."

"And you're running again."

Kazuki growled, flicking his wrist. Ban dodged the strings and appeared in front of Kazuki, wrapping a hand around his throat. There wasn't fear in the brown eyes. Realization flickered through Ban's eyes when he felt a threat around his neck. Those strings were annoying at times. He tightened his grip on Kazuki's throat and the string around his neck tightened.

"You attached a string to my arm, so every time I tighten my grip, the string tightens on me. If I kill you, I kill myself." Ban was impressed. He was certain he had dodged all of the threads.

"I _can_ take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't. I only wanted to ask if you were tired of running, yet."

Ban severed the string and headed down the roof, towards the terrace. He casually strolled along, feeling Kazuki's eyes on him. Just before he reached the end, something tugged on his right ankle, tripping him up. He rolled down the roof and dangled over the edge.

" _Itomaki_!"

Kazuki laughed as he walked over to where Ban was hanging. "Are you going to tell anyone what you saw? Are you going to be nice and keep your mouth shut about it?"

Ban swung upwards and Kazuki gasped, slipping on the shingles and going down. He waited for the impact of hitting the terrace floor, but it never came. He looked at the hand that was holding his firmly. Oh he was never going to live that down, either. Ban pulled him back onto the roof easily.

"You were asking?" Ban inquired cockily, holding Kazuki against him.

Kazuki closed his eyes, inhaling. Why did it feel so right to have Ban hold him like that? He was holding him protectively, like everyone else, but he had the freedom to pull back and fight. Ban didn't think of him a delicate orchid, which would bruise if handled too hard. Ban saw him as something else.

He stepped back, opening his eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Mention _that_ to anyone and I'll gut you where you stand!"

"I'd like to see you try, _itomaki_. I'd like to see you try."

Kazuki shook his head, jumping down from the roof. He picked up his mug and took it inside. He never knew that the roof could be such an interesting place. He washed his cup, placing it in the rack and smiled, touching his throat. He had no doubt that he would be bruised tomorrow. He walked into the party area, smiling as he looked at the decorations. The fairy lights twinkled around the mantle and along the walls. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

oOo

Ban reluctantly woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He was in the middle of a very nice dream of pinning Kazuki against the chimney on the roof and ravishing him. He was almost certain he figured out where he had gone wrong in the bedroom. He had been too gentle, like everyone else was with him. He wanted to be treated like an equal. He smiled at that thought.

"Ban-chan! Wake up!"

Ban yawned and opened his eyes. "What is it, Ginji?"

"Our costumes and masks have arrived! This is gonna be the best party ever!" Ginji ran to the door and paused. "You also missed breakfast, but you're awake in time for lunch!"

Ban waved his hand. He hadn't had his first coffee yet. He was contemplating falling asleep again, when he heard a girl scream from down the hallway. He was out of the room in an instant, running towards the door. He tried opening the door, but something was blocking it.

"Back off," Shido's voice sounded. "It isn't anything serious!"

"Nothing serious?" Kazuki demanded from inside the room. He sounded indignant. "You expect me to wear _this_! That's serious in my books!"

Ban stepped back from the door, even more curious on what was happening in the room now. He wouldn't get to know until that evening, though. He sighed and went downstairs, greeted by Ginji. He took the offered cup and went into the kitchen, sitting down. He drank his coffee quickly, grinning as lunch was placed in front of him.

Before any of them could eat, Kazuki stormed into the kitchen. He glared at everyone there. "You know what the sad fact is? All you are meant to be my friends! The only person that tried coming to my rescue was _him_!" He pointed at Ban.

Himiko opened an eye, glancing at Kazuki. His shirt was on back to front and inside out. "Yeah, because we don't want to bone you," she said with a shrug. "Besides, I heard Clayman worked hard on your costume and mask."

Kazuki growled in frustration and left the kitchen doorway. Juubei got up and followed him, while everyone ate lunch. Ban and Ginji finished long before everyone else, and Ban refilled his coffee going out the front door. He yawned again. When he opened his eyes, Hevn was getting out a cab. She had a dress bag with her and a mask in her hand. She paid and greeted Ban, before going inside.

Ban settled himself on the first step, placing a cigarette between his lips. He was getting ready to light it when Paul and Natsumi appeared. "Yo," he called. They had clothing bags with them and masks in their hands.

"Good afternoon, Ban-kun!" Natsumi greeted as she ran up the stairs.

Paul stopped, looking down at Ban. "How're things going here?"

Ban smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Still striking out, then?"

Ban lit his cigarette, waving his hand. He enjoyed his smoke, closing his eyes. His eyes were opened when he heard two trucks pull up. One was delivering wine and another was a florist. They looked at him, asking if he was Kazuki. Ban shook his head, pointing to the door with his thumb. He finished his smoke, flicking away the end and getting to his feet. He decided that he would be better off on the terrace.

"Midou-kun."

Ban looked at the stairs. He held a bag of red rose petals. The string master had fixed his shirt and seemed more composed than earlier. "What?"

"Thank you."

Ban raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting that. "You're welcome, _itomaki_."

Ban went to the terrace, joining Paul and Hevn. They had already chosen their bedrooms. He sat down, closing his eyes. "So, Ban-kun," Hevn started and Ban could hear the smirk in her voice. "How're things going here?"

Ban crushed the mug in his hand. "Stop asking that," he snapped, opening his eyes.

Hevn stared at him. Her gold eyes were wide, before a soft smile settled on her very comely features. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Ban-kun. I didn't notice it earlier."

"What the hell are you talking about, Hevn?"

"You know exactly what I mean. It's the reason why you've been striking out with him." She jerked her head towards the terrace doors. Ban looked over there; Kazuki was talking to the florist. He looked back at Hevn, raising an eyebrow in question.

"How obvious does she need to be, Ban?" Paul asked, pulling out a newspaper.

"Don't either of you go there," he hissed and stood up. He stormed inside, glaring at Kazuki. The thread master looked hurt by the sudden angry expression. Juubei blocked Ban's glaring path, needles at the ready. "Back off, needle boy."

The florist made an excuse and ran from the room. Kazuki stood beside Juubei. "You don't need to worry about a thing, Juubei. Midou-kun is a little testy at the moment."

"Are you sure, Kazuki? His aura is devastating."

"You get used to it after a while. I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

Ban noticed the flicker of annoyance in Kazuki's eyes, as he tried to talk down his friend and protector. Ban shook his head and went into the kitchen. He looked at Ginji, who had a black and white Venetian mask on. He felt his irritation towards Hevn and Paul disappearing as he looked at Ginji. His partner was such a goofball at times.

"This is the mask that came with my costume. What does yours look like, Ban-chan?"

Ban shrugged. "We'll find out tonight, won't we?" He looked at Himiko. "What's _itomaki_ wearing?"

"I have no idea. Clayman wouldn't let me see it, but she spent a long time on the design." Himiko fixed Ginji's cape and stood back.

Ginji was dressed like Zorro, with the exception of the mask being more extravagant. He had a rapier by his hip, as he stood with his hands on his hips. Ban smiled and shook his head. "You look good, Ginji," he said honestly.

"Where's your costume, Ban?"

"Upstairs."

Himiko nodded slowly, folding Ginji's cape back behind his shoulders. "I'm guessing we won't see it until tonight, then?"

"Pretty much." Ban looked at Himiko. "What are you dressing as?"

"Cinderella," Himiko answered. "As long as I'm not near you when midnight hits." She saw the blank look on Ban and Ginji. "Madoka is bringing in that you have to kiss the person on your right when the clock tolls midnight." She turned to Ban and smirked. "I would suggest you don't let that pretty boy out of your sight."

Ban rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm pretty sure he'll be glued to needle boy's side for the party."

"Gin…" Kazuki paused, staring at Ginji with wide eyes. "Ginji-san," he murmured as he moved closer. "You look really handsome."

Himiko stood beside Ban, digging her elbow into his ribs. "I think you just got some competition for his heart."

Ban ignored her. It didn't matter what Ginji wore, Kazuki would take notice of him. Unfortunately, he could also see himself losing to Ginji, if the electric eel ever wanted to win Kazuki over. Kazuki wouldn't need to be asked or told, he would just be there. Kazuki was walking around Ginji, lifting his cloak to look under it.

"This is beautifully made, Ginji-san."

Ginji grinned, removing the wide brimmed black hat and bowing to Kazuki. "Thank you, my beautiful King," he said when he straightened.

Kazuki stepped back, stopping in front of Ban who got to inhale that sweet scent surrounding him. He shook his head and left the kitchen. He was going to have a hard time outshining Ginji. He paused when he saw Hevn and Shido talking to each other. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything and continued up to the bedroom. He opened the windows and sat on the ledge, putting the ashtray between his legs.

Ban had really been looking forward to Halloween, just to see what everyone would be wearing. He sighed, unsure if he would be able to dance with Kazuki in his outfit. He looked at the boots that came with the outfit, which had an inch-and-a-half heel to them. It would make him taller than Kazuki, unless he was wearing heels.

Sticking a cigarette between his lips, Ban stayed in the room until the sun had set and Ginji was bounding into the room, telling him to get dressed as dinner would be served soon. Ban dressed in the highwayman outfit he had. He pulled on the boots, which had three red ribbons on that had feathers tied at the knees. The belt of his pants was thick and studded. He tied a braided belt loosely around his hips, leaving the excess to flutter behind his right hip. The braided belt was of green, gold and red silk scarves.

Looking at the mirror on the back of the door, Ban took a deep breath and removed his glasses. He slipped on the black and gold Venetian mask, which had a curved nose, giving him a bird look. He shook his head, wondering why Clayman would do that. He tied off the ribbons, fixed his cloak and pulled on the triangular hat.

Leaving the room, Ban could hear Shido fighting Kazuki to get him into his costume. Kazuki said he would miss dinner if he couldn't eat in his usual clothing. Shido gave in and opened the door. Kazuki stormed out, glaring over his shoulder.

"Um, _itomaki_?"

Kazuki froze and stared at Ban, blinking slowly. Ban smirked, feeling grateful to be stared at like that. He had no idea that Kazuki could stare at someone like they were a piece of meat he wanted to devour, but Ban now knew how it felt.

"I thought you said you were going as Zorro, and not the dandy highwayman?"

Ban stepped closer. "I think you're missing something." He glanced over Kazuki's shoulder at Shido, beckoning for his shirt. Shido threw it to him, and Ban pulled it over Kazuki's head. "You are such a klutz at times."

Kazuki blushed lightly. "Thank you." He walked around Ban, pausing once to look over his shoulder, before going down the stairs.

"So why won't he wear his costume to dinner?" Ban asked when Shido stood beside him.

"Because it's white and he doesn't want to stain it…or have anyone else stain it."

Ban looked at Shido. "What the hell are you meant to be?"

"I'm a ferret." Shido smirked and ran down the stairs, a dark tail sticking out of his pants.

Ban shook his head and went down stairs, blinded momentarily by Natsumi's camera as she took a picture of him. "Ban-kun, you look so handsome!" Her attention went to Kazuki. "Kazuki-san! Where's your costume?"

While Kazuki explained, Ban looked around. Juubei was dressed as a samurai, which didn't surprise Ban in the slightest. Hevn was in a very revealing cat outfit with ears and a tail. Himiko was indeed dressed as Cinderella. Paul, dressed as Santa, was laughing with Ginji. Madoka was dressed as Irene Adler. Natsumi was dressed as a geisha. Emishi was dressed as an elf, and was laughing with Shido. Sakura was dressed like a porcelain doll. There was a mixture, which Ban wasn't expecting.

They went into the dining room, finding their names beside their plates. Ban was not happy to see that he was sitting so far from Kazuki. He sat down. The champagne was poured and they toasted a good party. He looked down the table at Kazuki, who looked completely out of place. He was the only one not wearing a mask and in casual clothing. Even Shido had the mask of a polecat ferret on.

Dinner was delicious. He and Ginji ate slowly, not wanting to get any on their costumes, which they were still paying off. Once they finished dessert, they sat around talking for a while, drinking. Eventually, Kazuki stood and excused himself to get dressed. They went out into the party area and Madoka picked up her violin.

Ban closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of her instrument. He opened his eyes and glanced at the stairs, waiting for Kazuki to show up. Kazuki didn't appear until after Madoka had finished the song. Emishi took over, putting in a CD and turning up the volume. Pretty soon, the mansion was vibrating with the rock song that was playing. Shido excused himself, going upstairs to check on Kazuki.

"Dance with me, Ban?" Himiko asked, standing in front of him.

Ban smiled and nodded. He bowed slightly, offering her his hand. He took her into a Vienna waltz. She grinned at him and Ban glanced at the stairs, still hoping to see Kazuki. Taking their lead, Ginji asked Madoka to dance, while Emishi asked Natsumi and Paul and Hevn shrugged, deciding to dance together. It was strange to waltz to the rock song, but they all somehow managed it.

Ban stopped when he saw Kazuki at the top of the stairs. His eyes widened. He was hoping to see Kazuki in chiffon and his wish came true. At the top of the stairs, Kazuki was dressed as Nemesis, which Ban knew due to the gold bow on his back. The white chiffon skirt barely covered his ass. The white top fell off the shoulders and covered his pecs, which was about all it did; he had gold ribbons lacing up his forearms. He had gold sandals on, which laced up to his knees. The usual colored wrappings around his bangs were covered with gold clips. His hair was pulled into a ponytail. He had a gold and white Venetian mask on. He looked more beautiful and delicate than ever.

Kazuki walked down the stairs with Shido, trying not to blush as everyone stared at him. Natsumi ran up to him, snapping a picture. "You look so beautiful, Kazuki-san!"

Himiko looked at Ban, who seemed to be in a trance. "Go and talk to him, you idiot."

Ban shook his head. He knew he would never have something that beautiful. He knew now that he wasn't good enough for Fuuchouin Kazuki. He disappeared into the shadows, preferring to stay there. He watched as Ginji walked up to Kazuki, offering his hand for a dance. Kazuki smiled and Ban looked away.

He watched as Kazuki and Ginji waltz, everyone else joining in, except for Natsumi who stood beside Ban. "I can't believe how beautiful he looks. He's so lucky!"

"He's a guy, Natsumi. I don't think he feels lucky about looking like a woman."

"Well," Natsumi huffed. "He's rocking it tonight!"

Ban watched for a little longer. Just as he was thinking of sneaking away for a cigarette, the song changed. He recognized it immediately. The crowd dispersed and Ban approached Kazuki. In seconds, they were into the tango. They ignored the flash of Natsumi's camera, focused only on each other. Once again, their hands dipped and touched areas they probably shouldn't have. Their faces got closer than needed to be. And as they danced, their audience felt as though they were intruding on a very private moment.

With their own moves added, Kazuki pulled a bell from his hair and Ban took hold of his chin. They held the stare, closer than they should have been. Ban hand moved up the silky leg slower than it should have. Kazuki pushed him back, advancing on him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, running it down the strong chest as he moved behind him. He purred Ban's name into his ear, as his free hand moved to his waist. Ban took hold of his hand, spinning him around and grabbing his arms. He never wanted to see Kazuki leave him. He pulled Kazuki close, sniffing along his shoulder up his neck, getting drunker on that scent than any alcohol.

He spun Kazuki around, pulling him close again, pulling him onto his body. Kazuki kicked out and he gently lowered his Nemesis to the ground, staring intently into those enchanting eyes. He blinked when he heard applause and helped Kazuki stand up. Kazuki looked around at the group and turned away, heading towards the terrace. Now everyone knew how he felt about Ban.

The cold night air was welcomed after the stuffiness of the mansion. Ban watched him from the door. Everyone had gone back to dancing; ignoring them as they figured it was a lover's tiff. Juubei was the only one trying to get outside. He wanted to check on Kazuki and Ban wondered if he should let Juubei be the one to comfort him.

Ban shook his head. _Fuck that noise._ He stepped outside, placing a cigarette between his lips. He stood beside Kazuki. "You ran away again, huh?"

"No. I just needed some fresh air. It got a little heavy in there."

Ban placed his cigarette on the table, turning Kazuki to him. He knew that if continued to dance around each other, nothing would get done. He would be damned if he was going to let him slip away. But as he looked into those uncertain eyes, he knew he had to wait. He couldn't force Kazuki into something he didn't want.

"Heavy in what way?"

Kazuki pulled back slightly. "You know exactly what I mean. The way we danced was…" He lowered his eyes, trying to find the right ways. "It was… Oh, hell, I felt like I was having really good sex!"

Ban was taken aback by that. He smirked. "At least I wasn't the only one."

"I had no idea you were so passionate," Kazuki said as he turned to look out over the rose garden.

"You would be surprised at what I'm like, _itomaki_."

"I doubt that, Midou-kun."

"You can't say you know me when you're surprised I have passion."

"I never claimed to know you, Midou-kun," he stated simply, turning his back to the garden. He rested against the stone railing, stretching his arms above his head and stretching his legs out in front of him.

Ban watched his movements. They seemed innocent enough, but in his current outfit, they became sexier. He saw that Kazuki was gazing up at the stars. He wanted to know Kazuki's fascination with them was. He wasn't going to ask, though. He picked up his cigarette and lit it, as he rested his arms on the stone.

Kazuki's head hit Ban's shoulder. "There are times when I can mistake you for Ginji-san," he murmured. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"What is your relationship with Ginji?" Ban asked without thinking.

Kazuki lifted his head. "The same as it is with the other ex-Volts. We respect, love and admire him." He shrugged. "You know him now. We knew him then. We are re-learning about him outside of Infinity Fortress."

"I don't think he's changed that much," Ban said softly, thinking back to when he first met him. "Okay, maybe he has." He finished his cigarette, crushing it out in the ashtray. "Why do you distance yourself from him?"

"I don't."

"I've seen the way you sleep with him. You try not to touch him."

Kazuki wrapped his arms around himself, lowering his eyes. Ban looked at him when he didn't answer. The expression on Kazuki's face told him why, though. He was scared of losing Ginji again. He was terrified of never seeing him. He watched as the tears gathered along Kazuki's lower lashes, but he refused to let them fall. He looked up at the night sky, smiling forlornly.

"Just like everyone else, I wonder when he will leave us again. When will he break our hearts again?" Kazuki sighed as he straightened. "I should head back in."

Without looking, Ban grabbed his wrist. "Don't." He looked at Kazuki's questioning eyes. "Don't run away again."

"I'm not running away." Kazuki walked forward, his hand slipping into Ban's. "I'm standing on the edge," he said and rejoined the party.

Ban looked over his shoulder, watching Kazuki walk away. He stepped onto the stone railing and jumped onto the roof, glaring at the stars. Instead, he was going to be the one that ran away. He knew that sooner or later someone would notice him missing and come looking for him. He knew that Kazuki would step away from the edge, though. He wasn't ready to have his heart broken.

He brought a knee to his chest. He didn't understand why Kazuki made him feel this way and he was starting to hate it. As much as he wanted to taint Kazuki, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He rested back, closing his eyes. He stayed up there, even when he heard the party die off. He heard the clock chime once, letting him know that everyone would be asleep or having a good time.

"Midou-kun?" Kazuki called from the terrace. He could hear Ginji calling him from the front. Ginji wouldn't think to look on the roof, but that was Kazuki's next place. He landed and looked down at Ban. "What are you doing here? Ginji is going insane looking for you."

Shaking his head, Kazuki walked past Ban. "Ginji-san, I've found him! He's on the roof."

Ban sat up as Kazuki turned to him, shivering in the cold breeze. In front of the full moon, Ban felt his breath being taken away, Kazuki looked even more stunning, if that was possible. _Why does he torture me like this?_ Ban smirked and waved his hand.

"I'll be down shortly, _itomaki_. Put him to bed for me, will ya?"

"Why have you been hiding up here for the past five hours?" Kazuki asked as he walked up to Ban.

"I figured it was my turn to run away."

"The invincible Midou Ban-sama is running away? Kinda pathetic, isn't it?"

Ban stood up, staring at Kazuki. They continued to stare, even when the moon was blocked by clouds. They continued to stare, even when the rain fell. "You said you were standing on the edge," Ban said.

"That's how I feel." Kazuki was really regretting dressing like a skank. "Can we talk about it inside?"

Ban shrugged and went to the edge of the roof. He waited for Kazuki to join him, before he picked up his Nemesis and jumped down. He carried Kazuki inside, up the stairs and into the room he claimed. Ban went to his room when Kazuki went into the en suite.

He had just removed his cloak and shirt when Ginji entered. "I missed you at the party, Ban-chan!" he whined.

"You had too much to drink, Ginji. Go to bed."

Ginji pouted, but fell onto the bed. He was asleep instantly and Ban shook his head, wishing he could sleep like that. He finished undressing and grabbed the towel over the end of the bed. He dried and pulled on his jeans and white shirt. He put his glasses on, dropping the towel over his head as he went back to Kazuki's room.

He sat on the bed, drying his hair. The shower was turned off and Kazuki came out a few minutes later. He didn't seem to see Ban, as he grabbed his sleeping clothes and went back into the bathroom. He dressed and came back out. Ban glanced at him, looking at the loose cotton pants and the soft shirt he wore. He looked gorgeous.

Ban stood, moving over to him. He lightly touched Kazuki's cheek, as if he was trying to believe he was there. Kazuki turned his head away from the touch and went to the bed. He pulled back the covers, turning on the lamp. He went to the door and opened it, looking expectantly at Ban, who shook his head. Kazuki closed the door and turned off the overhead light.

"Kazuki," he said quietly, getting the other's attention instantly. "I'm spending the night with you."

"If you wish."

Kazuki turned off the lamp as he got under the covers. Ban dropped the towel and removed his shirt, joining Kazuki. He pulled the lithe string master against him. Kazuki didn't fight him, but he did tense in his arms for a moment, before he relaxed and took one of Ban's hands, lacing their fingers. He would be gone in the morning, but he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could. He didn't care if it was a dream.

"Sweet dreams, Kazuki."

"Goodnight, Ban."

* * *

End.

I can't believe I wrote this in one day. I went through it today, but I'm sure that I missed a few things. Sorry about that.

Please review!

Peace and love!

Auska.


End file.
